


Tales of Innocence Drabbles

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tales_100, Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various collected drabbles from memes and <span></span><a href="http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/"><b>tales_100</b></a>.  They all involve Ange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

Autumn, Ange has always thought, is for good drinks and good food, for watching the leaves turn and for celebrating the fact that you're alive. This time, she's not sure what to celebrate. Perhaps the fact that Albert is alive, that there's no need for her to feel guilt. Perhaps that she has someone to share her food with, whose scent she knows, who gives her something else to live for.

"You're thinking again," Albert says from where he's curled up in a rumpled mess.

"You do a bit of that yourself." She sighs and snuggles back down against him.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "innocence."

"You don't owe me anything," Albert said, catching Ange's arm as she made her way back to her room.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's very kind of you to say," she replied, though her tone implied that she had been quite aware of it. It was her schoolmaster tone, and something familiar enough that Albert smiled.

"You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you." Her tone was smart, but her gaze never left Albert's face. "Really, Albert, you don't have to keep holding my arm."

"Ah, sorry." He let go, but she didn't move for a moment, and the warmth lingered.


	3. Wolf by the Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "helpful."

"You know, this mission would get done a lot faster if you weren't being a scaredy-cat," Iria griped.

Ange laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go back and get one of the others-- eep!" She leapt back, narrowly missing Iria in her haste to get away from the wolf. Iria yelped and missed her next shot.

Hermana narrowed her eyes. "You're not just fakin' it, right?" she asked.

Ange shook her head. "No, I just-- they look like--"

Hermana wrinkled her nose and sighed loudly. "Guess it can't be helped, then," she said. "Don't worry, sis, I'll protect you."


	4. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "all downhill from here."

Albert still felt like a child sometimes, when he woke up in the middle of the night. The only difference now was that Ange was here, and when he woke up with Orifiel's name on his lips, begging for the rescue that had never come, she looked at him with sad eyes and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

She didn't apologize anymore, but he could still hear it in the shaky breaths against his ear. He didn't tell her that it was all right, that she made things better, but he thought she understood anyway. They were together again.


	5. Holy Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "bruises."

"You bruise real easy," Hermana said, propping her chin in her hands to watch Ange sort through the gummis they'd bought. "Is that why you wear such long clothes?"

Ange blinked, then smiled. "No, that has nothing to do with it at all. Bruises aren't important at all if you know healing spells."

"Oh, right." Hermana tilted her head. "So why don't you heal it up right away?"

Ange looked down at the gummis. Maybe she was choosing which to eat, Hermana thought. Her own stomach growled.

"I don't know," Ange said finally. "I suppose I just don't mind them."


	6. Food Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "treasure."

"Ah, no, the bread!" Hermana cried. She turned to punch the remaining man in the face hard enough that he stumbled and fell down, then ran as fast as she could… but it was too late. Her stomach gave a mournful rumble as she sank down to her knees at the edge of the mud puddle. "It's gone."

Ange patted her shoulder. "It's just a piece of bread, Her."

Hermana's stomach rumbled again. "I know."

"It was probably moldy anyway, being carried like that in that soldier's pockets. Storebought food is much safer."

Hermana sniffled. "If you say so, Sis."


	7. Fleeting Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "long shot."

All of Heaven should feel pain when Lord Himmel dies, but all Orifiel feels is a blanket of numbness around him. He barely sees Asras in time to duck down so that his head doesn't follow the swipe of Durandal's blade. He wonders immediately if he should have stayed put.

Asras pauses in his sword practice to look down. "I didn't make it," Orifiel says. "We're too late."

If the demonlord feels any sympathy, it's hidden by the bloodlust. "Don't worry, Orifiel, they will pay."

Orifiel shakes his head. He moves away, tasting bitterness and seeing nothing but Himmel's face.


End file.
